El Doctor Leorio
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Kurapika decidió por fin dejar a un lado su misión y vivir una vida normal junto a Leorio, su mejor amigo y ahora vecino. Que mala suerte que se enamoro perdidamente de él.


Habían pasado meses desde que Kurapika decidió dejar a un lado su misión y empezar una vida siendo vecino de Leorio.

Y por desgracia para él, su primera acción en su nueva y maravillosa vida fue caer enamorado del moreno, mejor conocido como el Doctor Leorio.

Y no es como si Leorio no se hubiera dado cuenta ya, el rubio había dado tantas pistas inconscientes, que hasta Gon, el amor platónico de toda la vida de Killua, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía...Maldito Leorio, volviendo loco hasta al único sobreviviente del clan Kuruta.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- Se preguntó Kurapika acostado en su cama viendo hacia el techo- Leorio está trabajando y realmente no quisiera molestarlo como todos los días…

Y por arte de magia, o amor, se encontró a sí mismo en frente del pequeño consultorio del querido y famoso Doctor Leorio, su mejor amigo.

Una bella recepcionista le saludo con gusto y felicidad, como hacía con todas las personas que llegaban al lugar.

-Eres el único que no necesita cita para pasar, ¡Y además gratis!- Exclamó- Pero ahora esta ocupado, aunque en algunos minutos debería de desocuparse, digo, son solo una pareja de viejitos que necesitan una revisión.

-Vale, ¿Y esta muy lleno en la tarde?

-¡Si!, este lugar va a estar que explota en unas cuantas horas- Respondió la recepcionista- Es lo que obtienes cuando eres un doctor usuario de Nen que no cobre mucho.

Kurapika riendo asintió.

-Tienes toda la razón, y mira que yo me he tenido que costear buenos médicos, ninguno tan bueno como Leorio debo recalcar, que cobran demasiado por nada.

La recepcionista iba a responder, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos voltearan a ver que podría estar sucediendo.

-Muchísimas gracias, Doctor Leorio- Agradeció un señor de la tercera edad junto a su esposa.

-Ni lo mencione, Señor, y no se preocupe, esta va por mi cuenta ya que solo fue una pequeña revisión, ¡Cuide bien esa pierna!- Le sonrió y sin notar la presencia de Kurapika, se regreso a su lugar, cerrando la puerta.

-Hombres como esos, hay pocos- Le susurro en silencio.

Kurapika no se espero y después de observar a los dos viejitos irse con una sonrisa en la cara, se acercó hasta la puerta de Leorio, la cual estaba llena de dibujos de los niños que había atendido o atiende.

Tocó dos veces la puerta y espero respuesta.

-Pase- Escucho, sonrió y entró- ¡Kurapika!- Grito con felicidad Leorio- ¿Vienes otra vez por tu visita diaria?

-Así es- Respondió apenado- Espero no te moleste.

-¡Para nada!- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bien- Observó el escritorio de Leorio y suspiro- ¿No se supone que los doctores deberían de ser ordenados?- Le preguntó y empezó a ordenar el desastre de Leorio.

-Es mi excusa para que te quedes un rato más- Respondió Leorio haciendo que Kurapika se sonroje un poco.

-¿Te he dicho que me alteras mucho?- Le pregunto a Leorio, este rió ante esa confesión.

-¿Es así?- Le respondió con una pregunta- ¿Y si me acerco un poco más?- Se puso de pie y se acercó tanto como pudo con la mesa en frente de él y quedó a pocos centímetros del sonrojado rostro de Kurapika- ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada- Dijo apenado pero firme.

-¿Y si te besara por accidente?- Le preguntó en un susurro.

-Te lo devolvería por accidente- Respondió sonrojado.

Sin decir nada, Leorio se separó y se empujó en su silla de ruedas, empezando a girar.

-¡Así me lo pones difícil, Kurapika!- Dijo poniéndose de pie, jalando a Kurapika del brazo y sacándolo de ahí- ¿Puedes llamar al suplente?- Le pregunto a la recepcionista, esta asintió con la cabeza- Bien, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió e ignorando todas las preguntas de Kurapika, lo llevó de vuelta a su departamento.

-Pasa- Le dijo abriendo la puerta de su departamento- ¿Puedes esperar aquí un segundo?- Le preguntó a Kurapika después de que este pasara por la puerta.

Kurapika no estaba seguro de que pasaba, pero sí tenía una petición de Leorio, con gusto la haría y más si se trataba de libros.

-Si, supongo- Respondió sin la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Algunos minutos pasaron antes de que el amado doctor regresara, ya sin su bata, con un pequeño álbum de fotos en su mano.

-Toma- Se lo entregó- Léelo en tu departamento y cuando termines quiero una respuesta, ¿Vale?- Sin dejar que Kurapika respondiera, lo empujo sin mucha fuerza y lo saco del departamento- Estaré esperando- Cerró la puerta con seguro.

Impactado, Kurapika se fue a su cuarto, se tiro en la cama y abrió el álbum.

Lo primero que vio fue una foto del grupo iniciando el examen del cazador, y sonriendo observó a Leorio, quien estaba notablemente más joven, aunque no menos guapo.

-Ya me volvías loco en esos tiempos...solo no me había dado cuenta- Susurro observando la nostálgica foto.

Después muchas fotos de lo que sucedió en el examen, ¡Hasta cuando durmieron juntos en el zeppelin!

Y algunas cuantas más hasta cuando salían con sus insignias de cazador…

Hasta llegar a una en la que nunca estuvo presente.

" _Cumpleaños número 13 de Gon"_

Era lo que decía bajo la foto, estaban Killua, Gon y Leorio juntos, Gon con pastel en toda la cara al igual que Killua, y Leorio con un sombrero de fiesta, todos sonriendo hacía la cámara.

Luego algunas fotos de eventos importantes, o simples reuniones en las que nunca estuvo, pues estuvo desaparecido.

Casi empieza a llorar al ver a Gon en el hospital con oscuridad por todas partes.

Y por último, encontró la foto de Leorio, con algunos amigos en el fondo y Killua y Gon a sus lados…

Se había graduado, y él no había estado ahí para felicitarlo.

Al final del libro, encontró encontró un texto un texto escrito en pluma, obviamente por el dueño.

" _Seguramente estés pensando en este momento en todas las cosas que perdiste, ¿No es así?, Y es cierto que te lo perdiste, pero nosotros perdimos tu presencia también._

 _No sabes cuantas veces charlabamos sobre tí y cuanto te extrañabamos._

 _No sabes lo enojado que estaba Gon porque no le dejaste ayudarte en tu búsqueda y lo mucho que estaba enojado Killua porque hicieras enojar a Gon...no tienes ni la más mínima idea._

 _Cuando escuche que volverías llore de felicidad, pues al fin sabría que estabas bien, que estabas seguro y completo._

 _Estaba tan feliz, Kurapika, tan feliz de poder estar junto a tí de nuevo…_

 _Tan feliz de estar junto a la persona que más amo."_

Kurapika cerró el libro, lo dejo en su cama y se puso de pie. Camino directo a su puerta e intentando no romperla, la abrió y al encontrar la de Leorio abierta, entro sin siquiera tocar.

Al encontrarlo con los ojos, también lo hizo con los brazos y sus propios labios…

Ni siquiera le había dado un aviso, una indirecta de todos los días...simplemente se le tiró encima y lo beso, entregandole así su primer beso.

Kurapika encima de Leorio mientras que este intentaba respirar como podía mientras se agarraba del sillón y disfrutaba los labios del rubio.

Pocos minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Emocionado?- Le pregunto Leorio escapando de los suaves brazos de Kurapika para arreglarse un poco.

-¿Eh?- Le respondió confundido, entonces Leorio señaló sus ojos- Estás bromeando…- Corría hacía el primer espejo que divisó y encontró sus ojos más rojos que nunca.

¿En serio se había puesto así por besarlo?

-P-perdón- Se disculpó, recibiendo una mirada desaprobadora por parte de su amado doctor.

-Son lo más bello que he visto en mi vida- Lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él, dándole otro beso un poco más largo- Te amo.

Kurapika sonriendo, dejó de intentar esconder sus ojos y empezar a ver de frente a Leorio, su doctor favorito y nuevo novio, y sonriendo le respondió.

-Y yo a ti mucho más.


End file.
